


the demi-god king of games

by azrael16



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azrael16/pseuds/azrael16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>between his mother and his father it's a miracle yugi turned out like he did</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. intro

December 8th 2013 domino japan

 

In every culture there is god’s and of course gods have kids …… lots of kid’s. One particular type of children of the gods is demi-gods half-human half you guessed it half-god. As the story of love happens with humans it’s the same 1) god meets human 2) god and human fall in love 3) god and human

Have demigod and they live happily ever after right? Wrong. First off there are ancient rules for the god’s to follow:  1) they can’t have contact with their kids at all which means as soon as the mortal is pregnant they have to leave –sure they can leave presents, messages and send their kids on quest’s and 2) They can only stay for a certain amount of time because of their domains.   So now you have just the mother –or father depending on the god- and the child but it isn’t as easy as it looks. For one the demigod is constantly sending out a scent that makes them smell **_really tasty_** to monsters not to mention all demi- gods are born with ADHD and dyslexia

The ADHD helps in battle saturations because their constantly moving...As for the dyslexia that’s mainly because their born with the godly parents language hard-wired into them and the only thing they can read with no problem is in that language. How do I know all this you ask? Simple I **am** a demi-god so why don’t I introduce myself. My name is Yugi Laurent moutu and I am the demi-god son of Dionysus the god of wine, parties and madness .yeah  I know what you’re thinking  his middle name is the same name as a brand of wine , my mom claims she wanted to have a part of my father in my name and that sounded nice since she couldn’t name me directly after my father I know the truth when it came to naming me she was still high from the painkillers and that was all she could think of  they (painkillers)have a tendency to do that with her. So the story with my parents goes like this:  Yuki moutu (my mom) was going on a class trip with her college architect class to America and check out all the buildings New York City was known. For example on the first day they went to the empire state building and my mom literally ran into my dad who then offered to take her out for a drink, so my mom being a college student and thinking my dad was cute said yes. That night she went out with him and they found out they really did like going out with each other and they continued going out and she found out about him being a god at around the one month mark of the two month trip they did the inevitable after all I’m here aren’t I? the next day she had to unexpectedly leave because my grandmother got into a car accident and had died from injuries so with a very apologetic note explaining the situation she caught a plane to japan to help her father-my grandfather- with the funeral fast forward 3 months and she finds out she’s pregnant and six months later I was born. Which brings us to now I am 17 a senior at domino high and in a week I am going on a class trip to New York City oh and one of my friends is a demi god great right? (Note the sarcasm).


	2. the airport

December 15th

 

Yugi’s pov:

Clothes?

Check

Pass port?

Check

Phone charger?

Check

Wallet?

Check   
laptop?

Check

Sheut?

Check

IB and ka?

“Che- wait a minute” as I stood there looking at my bed I realized the only weapon there was sheut my marmaluke sword, my twin daggers IB and ka was missing. I looked around my room and poked my out my bedroom door and yelled down the stairs “okaa-san have you seen ib and ka?!!!” I waited a minuet and she yelled back “there on the kitchen table and hurry up you’re going to be late!”  I looked at the clock and saw that it read 12:00. I’m supposed to be at the airport by 1:00 “crap!” I quickly packed everything deactivated sheut into its ring form and then ran downstairs where I turned my twin daggers in to their bracelet form. I then moved over to my mom and grand father kissing each on the cheek “bye okaa-san, jii-san ,love you” I was not expecting to be tackled by my mom “bye yugi promise me to stay safe “ I smiled “I promise”

Airport 12:59:

“ **Yugi!!”** I looked up at my friends “hey guys”

_Flight 125 to New York now boarding_

“we better get on “ spoke atem “yeah” I agreed while the other’s was going on ahead I grabbed tea’s arm “ tea promise me you will stay safe” she looked confused “ yug-“ I interrupted her “promise me” “I will” I smiled “then we better catch that plane”

New York:

I was ready to go to bed first it was a 13 hour flight then we all had to pile into the bus to get to the hotel, not to mention getting room assignments . I could only think about tomorrow but I knew one thing my life is going to change .


	3. and it begins

Dec, 16th 2013  

Yugi’s pov

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

“Huh?” I blinked “wha-“I sat up and got hit in the face with a pillow “hey yug it’s time to wake up!” yelled joey I groaned “I’m up I’m up”.

1 hour later

Empire state building

Let’s make it clear there are mornings where I am anything but a morning person... Today is one of those mornings and of all the places were going to first on this trip it’s the empire state building THE ** _FREAKING EMPIRE STATE BULDING._** I know your probably thinking what’s wrong with that but what you don’t know is that said building is the home of Olympus yeah now you see the problem. If my dad didn’t know about me the past 17 years he’s definitely going to know now. So here I am just chilling out walking around the main floor when all of a sudden blood curdling scream “ahhhhh” dammit tea! I cursed as I ran to where I left her. as I rounded the corner I saw her cowering against a wall hiding from a fury talking about how tasty she’s going to be and okay I admit I snapped I was not having a good morning, my secret could be blown, I haven’t had my tea yet and now a monster was going to try to eat my friend hell no! I pulled out sheut the metal gleaming in the light and spoke up “you know I think even a monster would know better than to attack a demi-god in the building that houses the god’s home” right after I said that I was prepared to be lounged at and I wasn’t disappointed right as she lunged I swung my sword up and it went right up through her neck “huh well that’s a first” I blinked as I watched her turn into gold dust.  Right then two demi-gods ran in and tea decided to pass out from shock   I sighed  figures I hate my life “I know and we will go with you”


End file.
